Sleet Is Not One Of Us
by Bawfulio
Summary: After Sleet's role in an abandoned plan is revealed, Dingo is forced to learn what happens to traitors in the Resistance. Songfic


(Author's note: Please review. Sonic belongs to Sega. Manic, Sonia, Sleet and Dingo belong to DIC. The song One Of Us belongs to Disney)

"This is wrong... This is all wrong..." Dingo took his place next to Sonia, fearing the very worst.

The plan was simple. Him and Sleet would join the Resistance then capture the hedgehogs once they gained their trust. However, they soon found that they were much happier on the Freedom Fighters side. Sleet was glad to get back at Robotnik for everything he ever done to them, while Sonia and Dingo were starting to become friends. Then Robotnik discovered that things weren't going according to plan. With just a few words and a small brigade of SWAT-bots, Sleet's role in the plan was revealed, the kind feelings the hedgehogs had for him now gone. No one besides Dingo realized that Sleet was the one who kept the bots from destroying Sanctuary. To the others, he was now nothing more than Robotnik's traitorous flunky.

Dingo held his breath as Sleet walked in then up to the hedgehogs, limping a bit. There were huge gashes in his armor, revealing fresh cuts. HIs cape looked like it had a fight with a shredder. His left eye, now surrounded by a scar, was a far paler yellow than normal.

He was completely blind in that eye.

Sonic stepped forward.

"Sleet, you betrayed the Resistance and nearly destroyed Sanctuary. Care to explain yourself?"

Sleet gulped, frightened.

"Sonic, I didn't call for those SWAT-bots…! I would never-"

"ENOUGH!"

Sleet shrank back in fear. He couldn't even defend himself. The hedgehogs were running a kangaroo court.

"When you first came to us, you asked for judgment. And, to the relief of everyone here, I pass it now!"

_No Sonic…_ Dingo nearly screamed. _Don't do it…!_

"EXILE"

Dingo's heart sank like a stone. He tried to run over to his partner's side but Sonic stopped him. Sonic activated his medallion then started to shoot towards Sleet, giving the wolf incentive to flee.

"Deception…" Sonic sang.

"Disgrace…"Manic joined in.

Viscously, several other Freedom Fighters started to attack Sleet as he ran past.

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face…"

"Deception…"

"An outrage!" Sonia chimed in.

Dingo stared at Sonia, tears starting to form.

"Sonia, how could you…?" He whispered softly.

"Disgrace…"

"For shame!"

"He asked for trouble the moment he came…" Cyrus sang.

"Deception"

"An outrage!"

"Disgrace…"

"For shame!"

Dingo watched in horror as the Freedom Fighters who weren't attacking his friend were starting to join in with the hedgehogs.

"You know these Robotnik types!"

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face!"

The attacks on Sleet were becoming wilder, more painful. They wanted him to suffer for the "crime" he committed.

"See you later, agitator!"

"Deception…"

"An outrage!"

"Disgrace…"

"For shame!"

"Traitor, go back to your own!"

'_His own?!'_ Dingo thought bitterly, _He can't go back to Robotnik and you're kicking him out! He's got nowhere else to go!_

"He asked for trouble the moment he came."

"See you later, agitator!"

Some of the Freedom Fighters chased after Sleet, wanting to continue.

"Born in grief… Raised in hate… Helpless to defy their fate..."

"Let him run… Let him live… But do not forget what we cannot forgive!"

"And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us. His not one of us! Not our kind…"

One by one, the Freedom Fighters ended their chase, letting the distance between them and the wolf grow.

"Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind!"

Sleet turned back towards them slightly, looking straight at Dingo.

"For we knew he would do what he's done."

Carefully, he mouthed out a message to his partner, hoping that the others wouldn't see.

_Do it._

"And we know that he'll never be one…"

Dingo help back a gasp.

"Of…"

The tears started to fall as Dingo choked back a sob.

"Us!"

Sadly, Dingo closed his eyes and sang, each word hurting him more than any weapon could.

"He is not one of us…"

Dingo opened his eyes to look at his partner one last time. Slowly, Sleet waved goodbye to him then turned and walked away.

"Deception…"

"Disgrace…"

Feeling pleased with themselves, the hedgehogs and their allies started to make their way back to base, leaving Dingo by himself.

"Deception…"

"Disgrace…"

Head hung low, Dingo turned towards the others then walked off, this heart completely shattered.

"Deception…"


End file.
